Natsu Dragneel's: Cinderella Story
by Animeprincess2001
Summary: Hey! guys this a cinderella based story on natsu and lucy and pls bear with me til the next chapter and this is NATLU so R&R thank you!. It might have a sequel later on..
1. Meet the new family

**Chapter-1 **

Once there was a gentleman who married, for his second wife, the proudest and most haughty woman that was ever seen. She had, by a former husband, two daughters who possessed their mother's temper and who were exactly like her in all things. The man had a young daughter of his own who had a sweet personality like her mother who was the nicest person in the world her name was Lucy.

No sooner after the marriage the step mom started showing her true colors she could not bear the good qualities of her step daughter, who had golden blond hair, chocolate brown eyes and a fair vanilla complexion of skin so this made her daughters ann and lissy appear more odious .She gave lucy the meanest work in the house and made her sleep next in the kitchen next to the ashes so she was called Cinderwench while her sisters slept in beds made out of the finest quality of wood in the latest fashion and had mirrors which could give them head to toe view of themselves .

The poor girl bared all this and not dared to complain to her father for her he would always scold her.

* * *

**Alright sorry this is a small chap i swear it will be a longer and the finest epilogue next chap so pls bear with me guys and if u watch naruto and prince of tennis you could check out my stories and anything pls review or PM me thanks til' next time  
**

**- Anime**


	2. The Ball

Hey! guys i'm back and **Lion.C. Simonds **thank you for you review and i ll and guys i've decided to make to this story longer.. So enjoy!

**Lion - Please ignore the PM sorry!.**

**enjoy!**

**Chapter-2**

When Lucy had done her work she used to go into the chimney corner and sit down among the cinders and ashes, which is the reason why she was called a cinderwench but the 2nd stepsister was not as mean as others and called her Cinderella. However Cinderella not with standing her shabby attire, was a hundred time more beautiful than her sisters, thou they were always dressed very richly.

It happened that the king's the prince decided to hold a ball and invited all the people of any fashion to it. the two sisters were invited among those , for they cut a very grand figure. they were delighted with this invitation and became wonderfully busy choosing such gowns, petticaots and headdresses as might become them

This meant new trouble for Cinderella for it she was the one who ironed her sisters's linen and pleated thier ruffles, while they talked about nothing but how they should be dressed for the ball.

For my part said the elder, I will wear my red velvet suit with french trimming

And i said the younger Shall have my usual silk skirt but then i will make amend for that, i will put on my gold flowered cloak and my diamond necklace which is far from the rarest one in the world.

They sent for the best milliner to make up their headdresses and adjust thier double frilled caps, and they ordered their rouge and beauty patches from Mademoiselle De La Poche. Cinderella was also consulted in all these matters, for she had excellent ides, ans she offered her services to dress their hair, which they were very willing to do.

As she was doing this, they asked her, Cinderella wouldn't you like to go to the ball?, Lucy/Cinderella replied Alas, it is not for such as i. You are right they replied It would make people laugh to see a cinder-wench at a palace ball. the two sisters almost went two days without eating, so much they were transported with joy.

They broke more that a dozen laces in trying to be laced up tightly so that they might have fine slender shapes, and were continually looking in their last the happy day came. they went to the court, and Cinderella/Lucy followed them with her eyes as far as she could, when she lost sight of them, she began to cry...

Hey! guys i've decided to let this story go on for 4 chapters so pls R&R. thanks! Love you guys for the favs and follos

- Anime


	3. My Fairy God Mother!

Hello Readers! i am back with a new chapter and i like to say thnks to **Star** who is a guest and the one who asked me to more detailed but the problem is i am trying to make this story look like it is written in olden days so i am trying to explain so R&R Enjoy!

As she began to cry her fairy godmother came and found her all in tears, and asked her what was the matter. I wish I could-I wish I could- but Cinderella/Lucy was not able to speak the rest, being interrupted by her tears and godmother of hers who was a fairy said,You wish to go to the ball don't you child?

Yes, cried Cinderella/Lucy,with a great sigh

Well then, said her godmother be a good girl and I will arrange that you shall go!. Then she said to Cinderella/Lucy, run to the garden and bring me a pumpkin,Cinderella/Lucy went immediately to gather the finest one and brought it to her godmother, not being able to imag9ine ow this pumpkin was ghoing to help her get to the ball. Her godmother scooped out all the inside,leaving nothing.

Then she struck it with her wand and it instantly turned into a fine coach for her to travel in it. She then found six mice running on the floor and struck it with her wand they turned into fine horses. Altogether they made a very handsome set of six beautiful horses with blonde mares. Being at loss for a coach man the godmother asked her if there was a rat trap.

Yes, she replied

then go and bring it to me, said the godmother

Cinderella/Lucy then brought the trap the godmother then chose the biggest rat and turned it into a coach man . then she said to cinderella/Lucy go and bring me six lizards. Cinderella/Lucy had no sooner done so than her mother turned them into six footmen, who skipped up immediately behind the coach , their green liveries trimmed with silver.

The fairy then said to Cinderella/Lucy(** HEY GUYS I AM GOING TO WRITE LUCY'S NAME AS C/L BECAUSE I HAT TO TYPE IT SOOO LLOOONNNGG)** Well you see here n equipage fit to take you to the ball

Oh Yeas! cried C/L but must i go as i am in these old rags?

Her godmother barely touched her with her wand they instantly turned into clothes of silver, all trimmed with gold and jewels, with this done she had her hair in a french bun all decorated with jewels and a beautiful pair of glass slippers, the prettiest one in the ,decked out C/L and her godmother warned her not to stay after midnight and C/L promised to AND then away shedrove, scarcely able to contain herself for joy

There we go guys anothr chap so pls R&R so thanks for reading!

Love

AnimeHime2001 (**AND HIME MEANS PRINCESS IN JAPANESE)**


End file.
